


Moonshine

by rodabonor



Series: Past and Present [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor
Summary: When Jed first kisses him, Will expects roughness. He isn't used to being touched much, unless it's his father's greasy fingers wrapping tight around his arm or one of the school bullies shoving him into dented lockers. Jed isn't a bully and he isn't his father, but still – he's bigger than Will, he's stronger, and he'sdrunk,smells almost exactly like his father after a bender.Yet his hands are gentle when they cradle his face, and there's something like uncertainty in the way he pulls Will into his lap.Two little snippets about expectations and first times.
Relationships: Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Past and Present [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621987
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote for my friends, but I was asked to post it on ao3 so they could bookmark it so here we are. Hopefully I'll have a new Hannigram fic to post soon, sorry it's been a while!

When Jed first kisses him, Will expects roughness. He isn't used to being touched much, unless it's his father's greasy fingers wrapping tight around his arm or one of the school bullies shoving him into dented lockers. Jed isn't a bully and he isn't his father, but still – he's bigger than Will, he's stronger, and he's _drunk_ , smells almost exactly like his father after a bender. 

Yet his hands are gentle when they cradle his face, and there's something like uncertainty in the way he pulls Will into his lap, only deepening their kiss when Will leans into it, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Will feels his heart in his throat and his chest tightens with excitement and anxiety alike; he has wanted this for a long time, but he's painfully aware of his inexperience. Even though mere months separate them, Jed doesn't feel like a boy his age, all firm muscle and stubble that scratches the sensitive skin on Will's lips, and maybe he has expectations to match. Things Will has only seen in dreams and fantasies. Things he only has a vague understanding of. 

“Can I touch you?” Jed murmurs against his lips, and despite Will's anxiety ramping up at the question, he nods, because how could he not? He wants it so badly. Whatever it is. In that moment, it feels like it can't be anything but good, even if it means Jed's gentleness ends here.

“What should I do?” Will mumbles the question, wincing at the way he has to ask at all.

“Nothing,” Jed assures him. “I'll just—” he starts unbuckling Will's belt with clumsy fingers, and Will blushes at the way he doesn't even have to unzip his fly for his pants to sit loose and low on his hips. They're pretty nice pants, but they used to belong to his dad and would never stay up without his belt. 

It’s embarrassing, even though it’s not his fault he can’t afford new ones. Just like it isn’t his fault he isn’t growing into them. Not that it matters. It is what it is, and people judge regardless.

Will isn't exactly surprised when Jed reaches into his underwear, but he can't help a shocked gasp anyway. He stares in quiet disbelief as Jed takes his hand back and spits in his palm to make his grip slick, and then he squeezes his eyes shut when his shorts are pulled down and Jed strokes him, wet and slow and perfect. It's better than anything he's done to himself. It's better than anything he's ever felt at all. 

He keeps thinking Jed is going to stop and demand Will touch him back, but he doesn't, and it seems too good to be true. Not that Will doesn't want to touch him. He can tell that Jed is hard; he feels it between his thighs, straddling his lap as he is, and he wants to make him feel just as good as he does right now. He's just worried he can't get it right, and Jed will be put off. 

For now, though, it's hard to think of anything but Jed's touch. It's when his other hand slides into his underwear and spit-slick fingers stroke between his cheeks and then _inside_ that Will can't hold back anymore. It hits him hard and sudden, and the noises he makes are loud and wavering, sounding like they're coming from someone else.

“I'm sorry,” Will whispers, ducking his head when he sees the mess on Jed's hands, the stains on his shirt. He can barely hear his own voice over the sound of his frantically beating pulse. To his surprise, Jed just laughs.

“Well, that was the point though,” he says, and Will watches in mortified silence as he wipes his dirty hands on his shirt. Jed leans in and kisses him again, pulling Will close, so he can feel the thick bulge of Jed's cock through his pants even more. It feels so big. It's enough to make him feel dizzy and overwhelmed.

Jed must feel the way the surge of nerves makes him stiffen, because he pulls back, giving Will a searching look with hooded eyes, drowsy and heavy-lidded from drinking.

“You ok, sweetheart?”

It takes Will a moment to process the pet name. For some reason it hurts to hear it, though it feels good too. So good. He doesn't answer, just reaches out and rubs uncertainly over Jed's crotch, watching his own hand as he does. It looks small like this, weak, and he can't shake the tremors. He never even kissed anyone before tonight.

“Will,” Jed finally says, taking his wrist. Will stops immediately, like someone chastised. “You don't have to, if you don't want to.”

“What do you mean?” Will looks up, fighting a wave of dread. “You don't want it or—?”

“I do,” Jed interrupts. “But it can wait. There's no rush.”

Jed lifts his hand, intertwining their fingers. Suddenly he's the one turning his gaze away.

“I like you,” he tells Will. “Do you—I mean, I'd like to do this again. Or, not just this, I just—” he bites his lip. “I really like you.”

Will stares at him. Warmth spreads through his chest, all the way out to his limbs. He can feel himself blush again, but it's hard to care.

“I like you too,” he finally says, forcing himself to keep an onslaught of words back. There's many more things he could say. 

Jed's smile is wide and sincere, and he looks back up again to meet Will’s gaze. Will can't resist smiling back.  
The rest of the night is lost to more kisses, more touches, growing bolder the later it gets. Will's lips and heart feel rubbed raw, and he can't stop grinning when he finally stumbles back home at dawn, reeking of moonshine and smoke. Smelling another boy on his skin. Someone who likes him, who wants to keep seeing him even after this.

He can only pray he isn't dreaming.

*

Jed continues to be gentle with him, hands always cautious and soft, like there’s an invisible crack in Will and he fears a heavy-handed touch could widen it and break him altogether. 

Will likes it, implications be damned. Even though he won’t break, it’s nice that someone considers that he could, cares that he might. Will can feel it in every kiss, in the way Jed asks before he shoves his hands down his shorts, as if Will would turn down the mindless thrill of those big, warm hands squeezing around him, wringing pleasure from him so intense he has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. 

And he does. Even when they’re alone in the safe haven of Jed’s car, parked out in the middle of nowhere, he can never be completely sure someone won’t hear them and come looking. And that’s not a situation he’s in any way ready to deal with.

It’s on one of those nights, when Will is in the backseat of Jed’s car with the door handle digging into his back as they’re kissing and grinding and near-mindless with frustrated pleasure that Jed does something Will doesn’t expect.

Dragging Will into his lap, he grabs his ass and smacks it with the flat of his palm, a single harsh slap that makes Will jerk and moan so loudly he bites his lip too-hard on reflex. Even through his denims, his skin feels hot and tingly, and despite everything it hadn’t felt like pain. Not at all. 

“I’m sorry,” Jed says, rubbing his thumb over the smarting, still-tingling patch of skin. “Got carried away.”

“That’s fine.” Will licks his tender lower lip, glances at him. “Any chance you’d—do that again?”

“Again?”

“Uh-huh.” Will wiggles a little in place, restless and shy. “It didn’t hurt. Really. Felt kind of—good.” 

Jed gives him a curious look, but it lasts only a second. He smiles. “Well, why not.” 

The second slap makes Wills back arch, his cock twitching and straining. He leans against Jed’s shoulder, breathing harshly, trying to calm the frantic beat of his heart. “Again?”

“Really?”

“Please.” Will tucks his face into the space between Jed’s shoulder and jaw, taking in his scent; sweat and smoke, familiar and comforting. “Feels good, promise.”

“Alright, then.”

Jed smacks his ass a third time, and a fourth time, and by then Will feels like he’s close to _coming_ , so on edge even the light, soothing touches in between make him writhe. He aches in every possible way, mind floating, seemingly detached from him. It seems so easy, so natural somehow, to pull his pants down along with his underwear and cling to Jed with both arms, wordlessly urging him to use his hands on his bare skin until it’s hot and aching.

“Don’t you think that’s enough now, baby?” Jed asks, and Will shakes his head quickly, rutting shameless against Jed’s stomach. He’s _so_ close, all he needs is a little more, just that little bit more to push him over the edge. 

The next slap lands on the sensitive skin beneath the swell of his ass and Will has to bury his face in Jed’s neck to muffle his moans as pleasure finally, _finally_ unwinds in him. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced, a feeling so powerful it makes everything else colorless and dull. All he can think of is the shuddering pleasure radiating all the way out into his fingertips, the slick warmth of his sweat and come between their bellies, making each drag of his cock against Jed’s skin so perfect.

Even after coming down from it, there’s barely any room for shame or discomfort. For now, he’s content to be wrapped up in Jed’s arms, letting his breathing even out. If Jed wants to talk about it, he figures it can wait.


End file.
